Manga Band 46
thumb|left| Kakashi hatte nun Verstärkung von Choji, Chouza und einigen anderen Ninjas bekommen, um gegen Pain gewinnen zu können. Kakashi erklärt die Fähigkeit, die der Yahiko-Körper von Pain besitzt und versucht mit Choji und Chouza ein Manöver um diesen Auszuschalten. Es scheint anfangs auch gut zu gehen, wäre der Dämon-Körper nicht wieder dazwischen gegangen, der sich für seinen anderen Körper opfert. Naruto hat in der Zwischenzeit sich eine Pause gegönnt und denkt nach, was wohl mit Konoha ist, wobei ihn Fukasaku beruhigt, dass zum einen starke Shinobi dort wohnen und zum anderen sie schon einen Nachrichtenfrosch geschickt hätten, wenn es schlimm aussehen würde. Wieder bei Kakashi & Co. ist dieser eingeklemmt zwischen einigen Trümmern, während der Rest seiner Freunde bewusstlos ist. Pain entschied, dass Kakashi ein zu hohes Risiko mit der Zeit werden würde, nahm einen Nagel und nutzte seine Fähigkeit, diesen auf Kakashis Kopf steuern zu lassen. thumb|left| Tsunade tut ihr Bestmögliches, um die Verwundeten zu heilen. Inzwischen hat sich Danzou mit seiner ANBU-Einheit in ihre Geheimbasis zurückgezogen. Danzou will abwarten bis Tsunade und die treuen Ninjas von ihr erledigt sind, womit er dann endlich Hokage werden kann. Das Verhörteam von Ibiki hat inzwischen mit den Untersuchungen des Gehirns vom Ame-Ninja angefangen. Von diesem erfahren sie, dass die Ame-Ninjas zu Pains Turm immer mehrere Tote bringen mussten; der letzte war ein Mädchen (der jetzige Beschwörer Körper). Shizune kommt zum Team und will berichten, was sie herausgefunden hat. Die Pains merken, dass jemand in den Gedanken von einem ihrer Ninjas herumschnüffelt, weshalb sich der Yahiko-Beschwörer und der "Mensch"-Körper auf den Weg machen, damit ihr Geheimnis nicht gelüftet wird. Choji ist währenddessen aufgewacht und sieht, dass sein Vater für ihn gestorben ist. Kakashi bittet Choji zu Tsunade zu gehen und ihr von den Fähigkeiten der Körper zu erzählen. Der Dämon Körper wird wieder aktiv und will Choji mit einem Geschoss töten, doch nutzt Kakashi seine letzten Kräfte, um dieses verschwinden zu lassen mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan. thumb|left| Kakashi sieht sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen und entschuldigt sich bei Obito, dass er Rin nicht beschützen konnte. Am Ende sieht er sich an einem Lagerfeuer, wo er seinen Vater trifft, mit dem er nun die verlorene Zeit nachholen und ihm viel erzählen will. Dies schien das Ende für Kakashi gewesen zu sein. Derweil funktioniert die Fusion zwischen Fukasaku und Naruto aufgrund des Chakras des Kyuubis nicht, dass Fukasaku abstößt. Inzwischen werden Shizune und das Verhör-Team von dem neuen Beschwörer-Körper von Pain angegriffen. Ibiki und die ANBU wollen diesen beschäftigen, während Shizune, Ino und ihr Vater mit der Hilfe von Tsunades Schnecke fliehen. Konohamaru verfolgt das Geschehen aus der Ferne. thumb|left| Der "Hölle"-Pain hat mit seinem Gen-Jutsu zwei Konoha-Ninjas erledigt, die ihm nicht sagen wollten, wo Naruto ist. Konohamaru sah dabei zu und droht entdeckt zu werden, doch erscheint Ebisu und will Pain beschäftigen. Wiederum bei Ino, Ibiki, Shinzune & Co. können Ino, ihr Vater und Shizune vor dem weiblichen Pain entkommen. Ibiki versucht dabei gegen diesen zu kämpfen und aufzuhalten. Doch merken Ino & Co. nicht, dass sie vom "Mensch"-Pain verfolgt werden. Naruto versucht derweil zu lernen, Naturenergie zu sammeln, während er sich bewegt, was Fukasaku als unmöglich sieht, doch gibt Naruto nicht auf. Wieder bei Ebisu und Konohamaru erinnert sich Konohamaru daran, wie die Dorfbewohner Naruto alle hassten. Doch änderte sich dies Stück für Stück mit jeder neuen "Heldentat" die Naruto begann, weshalb nun jeder Naruto, der sich als wahrer Ninja bewies, beschützt. Als Ebisus Ende drohte, griff Konohamaru ein und forderte den Pain-Körper zum Kampf. thumb|left| Konohamaru will sich beweisen und gegen den "Höllen"-Körper von Pain antreten. Im Autopsieraum versucht der "Hungrige Geist"-Körper den gefallenen Körper zu stehlen, aus dem jedoch die schwarzen Stifte/Piercings entfernt wurden. Plötzlich tauchen aber dann Kiba und seine Mutter auf und wollen sich mit ihm anlegen. Konan bekommt auch Schwierigkeiten mit einem Clan aus Konoha, und zwar mit dem Aburame-Clan. Choji schafft es inzwischen zu Tsunade und den ANBU, um ihr die Informationen über den "Gott"-Körper zu überbringen. Tsunade und die ANBU haben diese erhalten und Tsunade verrät Choji, dass sein Vater noch lebt, aber für Kakashi scheint es nicht gut auszusehen, da sie nur schweigt. Außerhalb von Konoha bemerkt Team Gai eine Unruhe und hat ein schlechtes Gefühl, weshalb sie schnell zum Dorf zurück wollen. Naruto hat derweil kaum Fortschritte gemacht mit seinem Trainning, in Bewegung Naturenergie zu sammeln, während er sich bewegt. Fukasaku ist der Ansicht, dass es unmöglich sei genauso wie gleichzeitig nach rechts und links zu schauen, worauf Naruto sein früheres Problem und seine Lösung einfiel. Wieder in Konoha wird Tsunade von "Gott"-Pain gefunden. Tsunade erkennt den Körper des Jungen, den sie damals mit Jiraiya und Orochimaru in Amegakure sahen. thumb|left| Konohamaru kämpft gegen Pain, scheint aber deutlich schwächer zu sein. Als Pain Konohamaru zu packen kriegt, versucht er wieder sein Gen-Jutsu einzusetzen. Doch war es nur ein Schattendoppelgänger, den Pain kriegte. Der echte Konohamaru war hinter ihm und setzte ein Jutsu ein, was Naruto ihm beibrachte: Rasengan! Damit konnte der "Hölle"-Körper von Pain vorerst ausgeschaltet werden. Tsunade hat es inzwischen mit dem Yahiko-Körper zu tun, der sie verschonen will, wenn sie sagt, wo Naruto ist, doch Tsunade weigert sich. Derweil erkennen Shizune, Ino und ihr Vater, dass Pains Körper alle wohl tote Körper sind, die vom Original irgendwo in der Nähe gesteuert werden müssen. Doch in dem Moment erscheint der "Mensch"-Körper von Pain und schnappt sich Shizune. Ähnlich wie Inos Vater sammelt er Informationen aus ihrem Kopf, die an die anderen Körper weitergeleitet werden. Wieder bei Tsunade erklärt der Yahiko-Körper, dass er nun endlich wüsste, wo Naruto ist. thumb|left| Nachdem Pain nun herausgefunden hat, wo Naruto ist, will er das Dorf verlassen. Doch vorher will er dem Dorf zeigen, was Schmerz (Pain) bedeutet. Shizune wird die Seele vom "Mensch"-Körper, zum Schock von Ino, entrissen, worauf diese sich nicht mehr bewegt. Danach ziehen sich sämtliche Körper von Pain zurück, auch der zerstörte Dämon-Körper wird zu den anderen Körpern gebracht. Konan erfährt von den Körpern was Pain vorhat, was sie nicht gut findet, da es Nagatos Lebenszeit verkürzt. Inzwischen haben die Frösche vom Vorfall gehört, dass der Nachrichtenfrosch getötet wurde in Konoha. Sie entscheiden, dass Naruto so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Dorf beschwört werden muss. Im Dorf wiederum setzt der "Gott"-Körper bzw. Yahiko-Körper ein gewaltiges Shinra Tensai ein, um eine Schockwelle entstehen zu lassen, die sämtliche Gebäude wegstößt. Nach dieser Technik ist von Konohagakure kaum noch viel übrig. thumb|left| Naruto wurde von den Fröschen zurück nach Konoha beschworen, erkennt dieses jedoch am Anfang nicht. Als er aber dann den Hokage Berg sieht, sowie den Yahiko-Pain, erkennt er was passiert ist. Narutos Altersgenossen und deren Eltern sind alle noch am Leben. Auch Tsunade hat Pains Angriff überstanden, aber soviel Chakra bei der Heilung der anderen verbraucht, dass sie das Siegel an ihrer Strin auflösen musste. Inzwischen nimmt der Höllen-Pain die Seele des zerstörten "Dämon"-Pains auf und aus "Höllen"-Pains Jutsu erscheint der Dämonen-Pain in einem neuen, vollkommen gesunden Körper. Konan verlässt die Körper, sagt ihnen aber, dass sie lieber nun auf sie aufpassen will, da Pains Jutsu deren Genesungskräfte schwächte. Die Körper werden wieder nach Konoha beschworen. Naruto steht nun allen sechs Körpern gegenüber. Tsunade will als Hokage sich rächen für die Zerstörung des Dorfes, wird aber dann überraschend vom Dämon-Körper angegriffen. Doch blitzschnell konnte Naruto den Körper mit einem Rasengan vernichten, um Pain deutlich zu machen, dass er sein Gegner ist. Fukasaku und Shima erkennen in diesem Moment, dass Naruto die früheren Generationen (Minato und Jiraiya) übertroffen hat. thumb|left| Naruto erfährt von Tsunade indirekt, dass Kakashi nicht mehr am Leben sei und bittet sie, dass niemand in den Kampf von ihm und Pain eingreifen soll, da sie ihm nur im Weg stehen würden und er sie dann andauernd beschützen müsste. Tsunade sieht dies ein, gibt ihm aber eine ihrer Schnecken zur Sicherheit. Naruto geht dann in den Kampf und da "Gott"-Pain (der Yahiko-Körper) nach seinem Jutsu eine Weile braucht, bis er wieder angreifen kann, nutzt er die anderen Körper. Der Tier-Körper setzt drei Beschwörungen gegen Naruto ein, doch dieser schafft es alle mit zwei Riesen-Rasengans in die Luft zu befördern, wo sie dann von Gamabunta, Gamaken und Gamahiro besiegt werden. Naruto hat in der Zwischenzeit den "Hungrigen Geist"-Körper mit Froschkarate besiegt. Doch Naruto ist mit seiner Geduld am Ende und konzentriert all sein Sage-Chakra, um den Kampf mit seinem neuen Jutsu zu beenden. thumb|left| Naruto erfährt von Pain, dass er auch mal ein Schüler von Jiraiya war und der Ansicht ist, er hätte ihren Meister den Wunsch erfüllt, in Frieden zu sterben. Naruto wird durch diese Worte nur noch wütender. Er sammelt Chakra für sein nächstes Jutsu: Es ist Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Doch hat es Naruto geschafft, das Jutsu zu verbessern, so dass er seinen Shuriken nun werfen kann. Der "Mensch"-Körper von Pain kann sich dabei nicht in Sicherheit bringen und wird vernichtet. Da aber dieses Jutsu zu viel Energie kostete, weiß Naruto, dass er den Sage Modus bald verlassen wird, weshalb er noch mindestens den "Tier"-Körper beseitigen will. Gamabunta hilft ihm dabei und verschluckt Naruto mit diesem Pain. Im Inneren greift Naruto dann den Körper mit einem doppelten Rasengan an, womit auch dieser besiegt ist. Als Naruto wieder aus Gamabunta kommt, hat er den Sage Modus leider verlassen. Kategorie:Manga